¡Feliz cumpleaños, princesa!
by EsmeraldCullen02
Summary: El 10 de septiembre de cada año se celebra el cumpleaños de la pequeña y dulce Nessie. Por eso esta es una seria de viñetas y drabbles sobre su celebración, donde la relación entre ella y Jacob se va desarrollando de a poco. Porque los dos fueron escogidos por el destino para ser almas gemelas.
1. 10 de septiembre del 2007

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

 **Nota de la autora:** Bueno. este es un pequeño proyecto que llevo desarrollando desde hace mucho tiempo y estoy muy a gusto con el resultado final. No sé si se publique en la fecha correcta ya que estoy escribiendo muy de noche, pero bueno.

Todos saben que Renesmee nació el 10 de septiembre del 2006 y como le tengo mucho cariño y amor quise hacer este pequeño fic acerca de su cumpleaños. Hace ya mucho que no publico nada y puedo estar un poco oxidada pero en fin, espero que les guste ^^

* * *

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños, princesa!**

 **10 de septiembre del 2007.**

Su hermoso cabello color cobrizo estaba perfectamente arreglado, tenía un bello vestido color rosa que resaltaba su piel pálida y perlada, y una gran y brillante sonrisa abarcaba su rostro. Hoy cumplía su primer año, aunque la verdad aparentaba siete exactamente, ¿Pero qué se podía esperar de una semi-vampira?.

La pequeña estaba muy entusiasmada, su tía Alice junto con su abuela Esme se habían esforzado mucho para preparar una celebración en honor a ella con una gran decoración. Todos sus familiares estaban muy felices y no cabían en emoción. Su madre no podía creer que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido, parecía que tan solo ayer la sostuvo en sus brazos por primera vez.

Todos sus conocidos estaban presentes: su familia, su abuelo Charlie, Sue, hasta incluso su abuela Renee con Phil, y por supuesto no podían faltar los chicos de la manada. Estaba emocionada pero, ¿Quién no lo estaría? Sin embargo se encontraba un tanto preocupada debido a que no había rastro alguno de su gran amigo Jacob por ninguna parte.

Estaba cerca de la puerta esperando ansiosa y no se iría hasta que él estuviera a su lado, sus padres no hace poco le habían dicho que esperara tranquila porque Jacob nunca la abandonaría, y muchos menos en una fecha tan importante para ella. Sin embargo, pasaron los minutos y la pequeña se dio por vencida, según su mentecita ya había pasado una eternidad y no quería esperar más.

Salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraban sus padres platicando y los fulminó con la mirada inconscientemente, ellos prometieron que Jake estaría en la fiesta junto a ella.

-No va a llegar- les acusó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Linda, hay que ser pacientes, sabes que Jacob nunca te dejaría sola- le contesto su madre limpiando sus lágrimas con los pulgares.

-¡Es mentira! ¡El no vendrá porque no le importo!- grito sollozando.

-Pequeña, claro que le importas, solo espera unos minutos y verás que llegará- prometió su padre con una sonrisa.

Ella sabía que sus padres nunca le mentirían, pero en realidad no sabía a quién creerle, si a sus padres con sus sabias palabras, o a su mente que decía lo contrario. Al final se decidió a creerle a sus padres y espero un poco más en la entrada. De un minuto a otro su estomago empezó a gruñir así que salió corriendo a la mesa de bocadillos, la verdad le gustaba más la sangre pero nunca negaría uno de los deliciosos dulces que preparaba su abuela con tanto esmero.

Justo cuando agarró uno, la puerta se abrió dando paso a un joven muy alto de tés morena con una gran sonrisa en la cara, trayendo consigo una pequeña caja entre las manos. Cuando lo vio, inmediatamente soltó el dulce y salió corriendo a abrazar al enorme sujeto.

-¡Jacob!- grito a toda voz, se encontraba sumamente feliz ahora que el estaba ahí.

-¡Ness! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña!. Disculpa la demora- dijo el chico mientras besaba su frente.

-Pensé que te habías olvidado de mi- le respondió con un pucherito.

-¡Nunca! Solo me retrase un poco, es que tu regalo aún no estaba del todo listo, ¿Por qué no lo abres?- preguntó mientras le entregaba la cajita con una gran sonrisa, en sus ojos se podía ver el entusiasmo reflejado.

-¡Sí! ¡Voy a abrirlo!- contestó emocionada.

Dentro había un hermoso collar hecho con madera, tenía la forma de una corazón y en él se encontraba escrito: _"Te quiero mucho, princesa"_ con letra muy elegante. Era un collar precioso y sencillo al mismo tiempo, muy propio de Jacob.

-¡Me encanta, Jake! Me gusto mucho, mucho. ¡Gracias!

El chico estaba muy feliz ahora que ya no sentía esa opresión en el pecho, había tardado varios meses en hacer ese collar, era algo pequeño pero era hecho con todo el cariño que sentía por la pequeña, estaba feliz de que el regalo le hubiera gustado a su princesa. Por lo mismo, la tomó en sus brazos y empezó a dar vueltas con ella mientras se reían.

Los dos se entendían, estaban destinados a estar juntos y ya la familia de la niña lo había aceptado. En especial sus padres, quienes en un principio no aceptaban que el joven se hubiese imprimado en su bebe, pero ahora sabían que todo era cosa del destino.

La pequeña tenía un protector, un amigo que siempre la cuidaría, Jacob haría lo que fuera por la niña porque ella era parte de su vida, esa pequeña le daba una razón para vivir y nunca la abandonaría.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Estaba pensando en continuar este relato con una serie de viñetas o drabbles sobre los siguientes cumpleaños de Ness pero no estoy muy segura. Me encantaría que dejaran en los comentarios si les gustaría que lo continuara, todo es decisión de ustedes.

Otra cosa que quería decir es que no importa que Nessie tengo o aparente poca edad, ya todos sabemos que la niña es muy inteligente. Probablemente la edad y el avance físico no tenga mucho sentido debido a que los hechos no ocurrieron como los estoy relatando, pero esto es solo un fic que vino a mi mente y eso no amerita que todo sea igual al libro lol

Una vez aclarado esto, mil gracias por leer :3

PD: Siento que he avanzado o por lo menos madurado mucho con respecto a mi forma de escribir, tal vez este delirando pero bueno, ya ustedes lo dirán en los comentarios ^^

PD 2: Esto va dedicado a la persona más bella en este increíble mundo (Valen Axford Carstairs) Tú fuiste la primera en leer esta idea desde un principio y aunque estaba pasando por una etapa muy difícil me apoyaste y me alentaste a no darme por vencida y seguir adelante. Gracias por todo Val.


	2. 10 de septiembre del 2008

**Disclaimer:** Casi todos los personajes mencionados en esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer a excepción de uno que otro por ahí.

 **Nota de la autora:** Tarde mucho en subir este capítulo pero es que la escuela me odia y me ha dejado las mil y un tareas, ayer planeaba publicarlo pero mi mamá se apropió de la computadora y no pude hacer nada, lo siento de verdad. Pero bueno, sin más palabrería aquí les dejo el capítulo, espero que les guste.

* * *

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños, princesa!**

 **10 de septiembre del 2008.**

En tan solo un año la pequeña ya aparentaba físicamente nueve. Era alta, con una belleza sobrenatural y poseía una inteligencia inigualable, con tan corta edad era más inteligente que muchos adultos. Pero lo más importante que caracterizaba a la niña era el amor y el cariño que utilizaba cuando se comunicaba con otros, esa pequeña era todo lo que una madre pudiese soñar, una autentica dulzura sin lugar a dudas.

Era la consentida de la casa, la niña más mimada que pudiese existir en el mundo, nadie podía negarle nada y muchas veces sacaba provecho de eso. Como la vez que le pidió a sus padres ir a la escuela, estos no estaban de acuerdo pero cuando la niña hizo una carita encantadora, decidieron concederle su capricho.

Pero sacando todo eso de su cabeza, Nessie estaba muy emocionada porque hoy era su día especial, todos estarían al pendiente de ella. Sí, es verdad, la pequeña se había vuelto vanidosa, le gustaba ser el centro de atención pero eso no le quitaba lo humilde y cariñosa.

-¡Jacob, viniste!- gritó emocionada al ver al joven pasar por el umbral de la puerta.

-Nunca me perdería tu fiesta de cumpleaños, hermosa- le dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-¿Me lo prometes siempre?- preguntó curiosa por saber su respuesta.

-Te lo prometo siempre- empezó a reír.

-Te quiero, Jake- dijo mientras lo abrazaba demostrándole así todo el cariño que sentía por él.

-Yo también linda, ahora ve a jugar, no quiero que te aburras.

-Yo nunca me aburriría contigo.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero ya muchos de tus compañeros de la escuela llegaron.

-Bien, pero solo porque tú me lo dices. Gracias por venir.

-Nunca te abandonaría- le dijo inclinando la cabeza-Ahora sí, ve a jugar.

-Está bien- salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraba un grupo de niños y juntos empezaron a corretear por toda la casa.

La princesa tenía muchos amigos los cuales estaban invitados a su extravagante fiesta, a todos los quería un montón pero solo uno de ellos era el más especial para ella. Lucas, el pequeño que desde el primer día que la vio, tuvo un trato muy amigable y gracias a eso se convirtieron en buenos amigos.

-Renesmee, ven cielo. Mira quien llego- la llamó su madre desde la entrada.

-¡Lucas! ¡Te extrañe muchísimo!- gritó Ness mientras abrazaba al niño de cabello rubio y ojos azul claro.

-Sí, yo también, pero no podía faltar a tu fiesta.

-¡Vamos, te quiero enseñar mi pastel!- los dos fueron hacia la mesa donde se encontraba el gran pastel de cumpleaños.

-¡Wow, es muy grande!- el niño abrió la boca asombrado.

-Lo sé, mi abuela lo preparó. Pero ven... ¡Vamos a jugar!- los dos niños salieron corriendo para jugar con los demás entusiasmados.

Detrás de ellos estaba un joven de piel morena, con el corazón encogido por esa escena. Estaba feliz de que su princesa tuviera muchos amigos, pero no estaba feliz de que lo olvidara.

-No te preocupes Jacob, sabes que ella nunca te olvidaría- le dijo Edward al leer sus pensamientos para luego acercarse a él.

-Ahora no estoy tan seguro de eso, desde el primer momento en que vi a Ness supe que tendría que protegerla porque sin ella no puedo vivir, pero ahora que se ve tan feliz al lado de ese niño siento que podría estar mejor con alguien como él... alguien normal.

-Por favor, solo tiene nueve años... bueno en realidad tiene dos pero tú me entiendes- sonrió. -Sabes que ella te quiere mucho.

-Lo sé, pero...

-Pero nada, todo se arreglará. Ahora sonríe y deja esa cara de perro- dijo mientras se alejaba.

-¡Oye!- le respondió sin poder evitar reír.

Estaba un tanto indeciso, sabía que Nessie lo quería, pero muchas veces los niños se aburren. El solo esperaba y rogaba a los cielos que la pequeña nunca se aburriera de él.

Lo que este no sabía era que la niña de ojos chocolate había escuchado toda la conversación. Luego de que su padre se fuera, salió corriendo a abrazar a su mejor amigo, porque no importaba que Lucas fuera muy amable con ella, no importaba que este la tratara con mucho cariño. Jake siempre sería su favorito y eso nunca cambiaría.

-Te quiero, Jake- le susurró mientras lo abrazaba.

El chico estaba muy sorprendió pero se agacho a su altura y le devolvió el abrazo.

-Yo también te quiero, Ness- besó su mejilla.

-Nunca me podría olvidar de ti, aunque Lucas sea mi amigo nunca te reemplazaría- lágrimas empezaron a caer de los ojos de la niña, la verdad lo quería mucho y no podía vivir sin su mejor amigo, sin su Jacob.

-No llores princesa, no me gusta verte llorar. Eres muy importante para mí, nunca lo olvides.

-Lo sé, nunca lo olvidaré.

-Ahora ve a jugar, no quiero que te pierdas toda la diversión por estar hablando conmigo.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo? ¡Vamos! ¡Será divertido!- empezó a saltar entusiasmada.

-Está bien, te acompañaré- le dijo mientras se reía y negaba con la cabeza divertido.

Desde ese momento Jacob supo que su pequeña princesa nunca se olvidaría de él, que aunque estuviera creciendo y tuviera los amigos que tuviera, el siempre seria su favorito, el siempre estaría primero que lo demás.

Esa pequeña lo tenía locamente enamorado, tal vez ahora la consideraba solo una gran amiga, hasta una hermana pequeña quizás.

Pero esa pequeña crecería, y se convertiría en el gran amor de su vida.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Bueno como ya pueden imaginar Lucas no existe y fue creado por mí, es muy obvio eso. Gracias a todas las personitas bellas que me dejaron reviews alentándome a seguir con la historia, no saben cuan feliz me hicieron :)

Me gustaría mucho que me dijeran que les gustaría ver en los capítulos siguientes y si tienen alguna idea de lo que podrá pasar en el próximo, así me dan más ideas y puedo satisfacer sus deseos con respecto a este proyecto. Tengo una idea sobre el cap siguiente pero tengo que ponerme a desarrollarla por completo.

Gracias por todo y que tengan un buen fin de semana :3


	3. 10 de septiembre del 2009

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Sthepenie Meyer.

 **Nota de la autora:** Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que publiqué un capitulo en esta historia, o desde que publiqué algo en general, así que no los culpo si ya se olvidaron de mi. La verdad es que he abandonado Fanfiction por razones personales, pero quería traerles este capítulo el cual tenía escrito desde un principio, y cuando estaba revisando mis archivos de escritura me di cuenta de que no lo había publicado, así que lo volví a reeditar y... ¡Aquí esta!

Antes de que lo lean (si es que lo hacen), quiero decirles que según mi historia Renesmee tiene su propia habitación en la mansión Cullen, la cual antes le pertenecía a su padre. Luego de aclarar esto ahora sí, que empiece el capítulo :)

* * *

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños, princesa!**

 **10 de septiembre del 2009.**

Era su fiesta de tres años y aparentaba once aproximadamente, sin embargo la pequeña se encontraba acostada en la cama llorando, no quería bajar a la fiesta que se estaba celebrando en el primer piso de la casa. Estaba molesta, furiosa porque su mejor amigo no podía asistir al evento y no iba a estar con ella en su cumpleaños, algo que consideraba muy importante, y que Jacob no estuviera acompañándola y apoyándola, le dolía mucho, le destrozaba el corazón.

Jake estaba triste por no poder estar con su princesita en ese día tan especial. Pero no podía hacer nada, había ocurrido un gran problema con la manada y necesitaba solucionarlo como el buen líder que era. A el chico no le gustaba estar alejado de ella, dentro de su corazón sentía un gran vacío, pero tenía que resolver el problema aunque le dolería muy dentro en el alma.

Ness no quería hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con sus padres o familiares. No quería salir a celebrar, sin Jacob no valía la pena, y lo peor de todo era que él le había prometido que nunca la dejaría sola, se lo había prometido el año pasado, y eso era lo que realmente le dolía. ¿Por qué le hacía promesas si no las cumpliría?.

Todos los invitados se preguntaban qué pasaba, ¿Por qué la alegre niña del cumpleaños estaba encerrada en su habitación? Algunos sabían la repuesta, como su tía Rose que quería matar a ese perro por hacerle eso a su linda sobrina.

Nadie se merece tener un cumpleaños tan triste, sus padres no soportaban saber que su hija estaba sufriendo, por lo tanto subieron a su habitación para tratar de hacerla recapacitar siquiera un poco.

-Renesmee- la llamó Edward mientras abría la puerta.

La pequeña no se inmutó del llamado, estaba muy distraída observando el paisaje que daba la ventana, ya no tenía ánimos de hacer nada.

-Cielo, entiendo que estés triste- le dijo su madre mientras se sentaba junto a ella y le acariciaba el largo cabello cobrizo. -Pero estoy segura que si bajas un momento te divertirás como nunca- le sonrió.

-Alice hizo un gran trabajo con la decoración, ¡Todos se están divirtiendo!- trató de animarla su padre.

-Déjenme ¿Si?, no quiero ir a ninguna parte- les susurró ella.

-Sé que te sientes mal, pero Jacob no tiene la culpa- dijo Bella.

-Nadie sabía que esto sucedería, ni siquiera Alice lo vio venir, fue un percance de último minuto, corazón- Edward odiaba ver a su bebé así

Al ver que no conseguían nada se fueron de la habitación y se miraron a los ojos, en ellos se podía reflejar el dolor de ver a su hija tan decaída. Ningún padre quiere ver a su pequeña, a su propia creación en el estado en el que Edward y Bella vieron a Nessie ese día.

Bajaron al salón principal y despidieron a los invitados apenados, diciendo por excusa que Renesmee no se sentía bien. Por supuesto nadie se creyó la historia, ya era bien sabido por todos la gran conexión que existía entre Jacob y la pequeña. Al irse todos, sus tíos trataron de convencerla de que Jake no tenía la culpa de lo sucedido, y por más que conversaron con ella no lograron hacerla pronunciar palabra.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que Nessie no pensaba eso de Jacob, ella sabía que él no tenía la culpa de faltar a su cumpleaños, la culpa era de ella, ya no le importaba más y le dolía mucho saber que su mejor amigo ya no le tenía ese gran cariño.

Ese cumpleaños fue el peor de su vida.

...

A la mañana siguiente Jacob se despertó en su habitación con un sentimiento no grato en su interior, aún no podía perdonarse el hecho de no haber asistido a un evento tan importante como el que había tenido lugar el día anterior. Estaba decepcionado de sí mismo, le había prometido a su niña que nunca se alejaría de ella, que siempre serían ellos dos contra el mundo como llevaban haciendo desde hace tiempo. Pero lastimosamente esta vez no pudo cumplirlo, no podía dejar de lado su responsabilidad como jefe de la manada por más que quisiera.

Por eso mismo había decidido encaminarse a la mansión Cullen, necesitaba que todo se solucionará, necesitaba saber que su pequeña no estaba enojado con él.

-Ness- tocó la puerta de la habitación de la pequeña y al no recibir respuesta alguna entró en ella.

Su corazón se encogió rápidamente al ver la escena frente a él, estaba sentada en un sofá mirando con abundantes lágrimas un collar que tenía entre sus manos, no había que ser muy inteligente para dar por seguro que aquel era el mismo colgante que él le había regalado años atrás. La niña al sentir su presencia lo miró a los ojos y rápidamente se secó las lágrimas.

-No viniste- susurró con voz ronca.

El joven se acercó y se arrodilló frente a ella mientras le daba un sonrisa triste llena de culpabilidad.

-Lo sé, perdóname, princesa- al ver que más lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus hermosos ojos las limpió con su pulgar.

-No- dijo ella, luego se levantó del sofá y le dio la espalda con los brazos cruzados.

-Nessie, entiende que no fue intencional. Solo sucedió y tuve que acudir a solucionarlo.

-¡No es eso!- gritó molesta. -Ya no... no...- negó con la cabeza al ver que no podía terminar la palabra.

-¿No que, pequeña?- la animó para que continuara.

-No te importo...

-Ness no digas eso, sabes que no es verdad.

-¡Es cierto!- le dio una fuerte patada al piso para afirmar su punto. -Ya no me quieres.

-Por favor no digas eso, linda. Te quiero mucho y siempre lo haré- se colocó frente a ella y le sonrió. -No pienses que por no haber asistido a tu cumpleaños eso me hace quererte menos. Eres lo más importante para mi, y no sabes cuanto arrepiento no haber estado aquí para ti.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó con un brillo en los ojos, un brillo que solo era dirigido para él.

-Por supuesto, mi cielo. Eres mi estrellita luminosa. Eres simplemente irreemplazable.

La pequeña sonrió abiertamente y se lanzó en los brazos de su mejor amigo. Después de ese pequeño conflicto los dos se dieron cuenta de cuán importante era el uno en la vida del otro, se complementaban sin darse cuenta. Eran almas gemelas destinas a estar juntas desde siempre.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Admito que pensaba dejarlo hasta la primera parte, pero después me dio mucha tristeza y decidí continuarlo hasta que todo se solucionara. Muchas gracias por leer.

Desde el comienzo quería hacer esta historia de 7 capítulos aproximadamente hasta que Renesmee cumpliera la mayoría de edad, pero como llevo tanto tiempo ausente no sé si alguien sigue interesado en la trama, si es así por favor déjenmelo saber en los reviews y así me pondré a escribir. Depende de ustedes, espero que tengan un buen comienzo de semana :)

¡Gracias por todo!


End file.
